


What Hurts?

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: A historic injury creeps up during Maddie's pregnancy.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	What Hurts?

Maddie is around six months pregnant when the pain first starts, radiating through her body, leaving her paralysed in the bed as she tries to focus on breathing. She doesn’t say anything, Chimney is already worried enough about her, and her body is still recovering from the extreme morning sickness she suffered early on in the pregnancy.

It passes, and she finds herself relaxing against a still sleeping Chimney as she takes deep breaths, hoping that maybe, the baby just delivered a hard kick whilst she was sleeping and too out of it to register the movement.

It happens again barely a week later, standing in the kitchen with her boyfriend as he dramatically flips the pancakes she’s been asking for all morning. Maddie can’t help but let out a gasp of pain, a hand reaching out and grabbing at the bar stool in front of her for some stability. She’s not surprised when Chimney is by her side in seconds, a hand on her lower back and a terrified look on his face that’s suddenly drained of all colour.

“Are you okay? What hurts?”

Her chest is tight, and her grip only tightens when the tears start to fall, “I don’t know?” She manages to get out, and suddenly Chimney is gone, discarding the pancakes as he turns the oven off, before he grabs her jacket, ignoring the fact she’s still in her pyjamas. “Come on, we need to get you to the hospital.”

“N-no, it’ll… it’ll pass.”

“Has this happened before?” It’s more of an accusation than it is a question, because before she answers, he already knows what she’s going to say. Watching as she nods her head, “A-a week ago…”

There’s a sharp intake of breath, and he tenses but he doesn’t say anything, not right then. The lecture will come later because when she collapsed at three months pregnant after not being able to keep anything down without telling Chimney how bad the morning sickness was, she had promised him she’d be more open. More honest. “That doesn’t make me feel any better, Maddie, we’re going to get everything checked over, okay?”

It’s not okay, it’s definitely not okay but she nods her head anyway, not wanting to push him any further than she knew she already had. So, she takes his hand and gives it a tight squeeze, “Just a minute, though, I-I don’t…” She gulps, “D-don’t think I can move…”

“I’ll call an ambulance.”


End file.
